Love interrupted
by rallybabe89
Summary: Neji and his new wife don't love each other.The marriage was a treaty to rescue Neji from the Caged Bird Seal.But what happens when Neji can't stay away from Tenten and his wife can't stay away from the man she loves.NejiTen-GaaraOC HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it. I do own ****Kiyoraka**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji stood at the altar waiting impatiently for his bride. Not that he was eager to get married, far from that actually. This marriage had been sprung on him by his uncle. He would much rather not be married, especially to someone he did not care for or even know. Neji could remember the cursed day when he was told that he was to be wed to some girl that the elder's council had chosen. Neji did not stay long enough to hear the reasons or to whom he would be wed to, instead he ran straight into the arms of his lover, Tenten, the woman he wanted to be wed to. He had proposed to her just two days before the council made their decision. It was a sweet and simple gesture made by the icy man, on top a hill after a sparring session. As usual he was discreet and down to business but that was what Tenten loved about him, his no fuss attitude. But the council had rejected all pleas made by the Hyuuga prodigy. They told him he would have to get married to who they had chosen for him, and in return they would remove his seal and allow him to be a Main house member. Neji had quickly thought that he would get them to remove the seal, and then run away with Tenten, but there was a catch that went with the offer, he would first have to be wed to the lady of their choice.

Neji, who was recently promoted to ANBU , was forced to comply with this marriage by his uncle ever so lightly activating his seal, even though he felt Neji was right in his own way. The clan came before love or any other thing that was why Hinata was weak in Hiashi's eyes, because she would take emotions into consideration instead of the laws and the elders' decisions.

As his bride made her way beside him he looked at her for the first time. She was standing in a shot long sleeved white dressed covered in delicate lace. It was not the traditional dress but still conservative enough for the council. She had the same color hair as Tenten but hers was shoulder length and wavy whereas Neji's loves hair was long and straight similar to his own. Neji did not find this girl very attractive because in truth she was very simple looking. He wondered why the elders would want him to be wed to such an average person. Neji had heard from his cousin, Hinata, that the girl was not even a kunoichi, so all in all she was weak in Neji's eyes. They had taken him from a strong beautiful konichi and forced a weak average girl unworthy of his attention on him.

The priest called for the vows to be made and for acceptance of each other. Neji looked at the girl whose eyes showed fear and sadness, emotions that were signs of weakness to the Hyuuga, and in his own stoic voice declared, "I do."

-

* * *

-

The reception had gone without a hitch. Neji spent the entire time with his former team, especially his Tenten, instead of with his new bride. While everyone was preoccupied with greeting the new bride who was not from Konoha, Neji escaped with Tenten to his room at the Hyuuga estate.

"Tenten I want you to know I still love you. No matter whether I am married or not I am still fully yours. This woman who is by name my wife will not receive any of me. I wish to give myself to you on my wedding night which should have been yours to begin with," Neji whispered to Tenten before placing her on his bed which was adorned with flowers and set up for the traditional wedding night. She fought back tears before claiming his lips. The bed which had been set for Neji and his wife was now being soiled by Neji and his lover, Tenten.

Tenten lay in Neji's arms all the while thinking that she had just slept with a married man, even though that marriage was forced and held no love. She removed herself from his sleeping form and opened the door to leave but instead was faced by her ex-fiance's wife. The woman greeted Tenten with a false smile that was rivaled by none other than team seven's Sai.

"You must be Tenten, Neji's sparring partner. I'm Kiyoraka. Thank you for taking care of my husband. Do you have a spar set up for tomorrow morning?" she asked. Tenten nodded saying yes and then excused herself.

Kiyoraka could smell that the musky air in the room was filled with sweat and sex. She sighed and then made her way toward the closet where she gathered her nightgown and changed out of her wedding gown. She was newly married yet she knew that the marriage was false and would never give her the satisfaction she wanted in a relationship. She turned around her wedding ring then went to sleep beside her husband. Neji stirred in his sleep, moaning Tenten's name, and then suddenly opened his eyes. He noticed that his new bride was moving to sleep next to him on his bed. He stopped her and then told her that the sheets needed to be changed before she slept. She asked him where the sheets were placed and then changed them while Neji used the bathroom to clean himself off from his time spent with Tenten. After Neji came back he noticed that the bed was covered in new sheets and his bride was sleeping soundly. He had no intention of sleeping on the same bed with the woman so he grabbed his pillow and moved on to the sofa. As he drifted off to sleep he swore he could hear silent sobs coming from the opposite side of the room. Ignoring them, he went to sleep fingering his forehead where his seal was in anticipation of it being removed tomorrow morning after his sparring session with Tenten.

Neji slept peacefully knowing that tomorrow would allow him to be near his beloved Tenten again while his bride whose name he still did not known cried herself to sleep while clutching a locket around her neck hold two pictures- one of a man who was around her age and the other of a man who was most likely her father.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**I have an obsession with OC's and arranged marriages. I'm not sure if I should make this a ****NejiOC**** or ****NejiTen**** as of yet. **

**Kiyoraka****chaste. I think it's a word rather than a name so if you know the name meaning chaste then let me know and I'll change her name.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
